A Summer of Change
by prayforpeace
Summary: An special date and a sad finding send Barb, Bill, Nikki and Sarah and Ben down a path of memories and Margene feeling like an outsider. the Odd chapters are present day-even are gonna be flashbacks


Summer of 08-Things Change

Summary - An anniversary and a sad discovery lead Bill, Barb, Sarah , Ben and Nikki down a path of memories and makes Margie feel on the outside wanting to be in.

Chapter one

Rubbing her belly Margie grins when Ana comes in.

"Hey. Bills about to come down"

Ana smirks "So Lolly does mornings after all? Who else is coming?'

"I said I was hosting your first official breakfast" Margene said thrilled Bill was dating and thinking about adding Ana despite Barb not wanting her. "And theres Nikki-Nik!"

Nikki doesn't hear Margie. She's too busy rushing for Barb house with a smile on her face. She was still beyond pissed Margie begged Bill to do the breakfast on today of all days-not only did Barb not want a fourth-to do it today was a slap in the face.

But still Nikki leads Wayne and Raymond inside and the boys wait while Sarah and Ben and Tancy get the breakfast trays ready with Nikkies help and then the group heads up to Barbs room like they always did on this day.

"Knock Knock" Nikkie said leading them as Barb yawns and sits up

"You guys didn't have to do this"Barb said with a grin as Tancy and young boys climb up to join Barb in bed. And Nikkie and Ben and Sarah pile up to.

"Of course we did. Today is your eighth.". "Nikki said with a true smile "Happy 8th Barb-8 years…cancer free"

Tears well up in Barbs eyes "Thank you." she whispers

"Open Mommy. "Tancy said handing Barb a small blue box. Inside was a charm-for a charm bracelet Barb wore from time to time. Nikkie had helped Sarah and Ben get it exactly Seven years before to honor Barbs one year and the baseball charm Tancy and Wayne and Raymond picked up made eight charms-one for each year Barb was cancer free. Tears fall down Barbs face as she mouths thank you to Nikki, who slowly nods with tears of her own in her blue eyes.

"Ana I have to cancel tonight" Bill said rushing down. "Nikkie is gonna switch with you and Ill see you Sunday."

"um-I don't think so Lolly." Ana said

"Look Barb needs me-"

"Bill!" Margie cries "Come on! Stop giving Barb what she wants"

"So Nik was right-Margie today is the 8th of August" Bill said "You did forget."

"Yeah and Tancy tenth birthday is in one week so no I did not! "Margie said. And then it hits her. "and Today is eight years since Barbs been in remission!"

"Barb had cancer?" Ana frowns

"Yeah so if you don't mind…actually I don't care if you mind anyway-I always spend this night with Barb" Bill said "Nikkie always switches with her. Its important to me to be with her"

"Sunday works for me" Ana said softly

Bill just kisses Margie head and touches her stomach before heading out. He heads into Barbs house and jogs up the stairs and comes into their room smiling at the sight of Nikkie and the Kids cuddles up with her laughter filling the air.

"Hey sweetheart." Bill said Nikkie gently. He then reaches down and strokes Barbs cheek before kissing her gently . "Good Morning baby. So how ya feeling today?"

"I feel like this is gonna be a good day." Barb said

"You ready for my surpise?" Bill asks with a twinkle in his eyes

"Oh! Wait. come on guys its not big-not like my 5th."Barb said sitting up

"Mom every year is big." Sarah said as she forks pancakes into her mouth

"and Ana is waiting at Margies house. "Barb said softly knowing.

Nikkie shrugs "yeah and we can redo it." Ana wasn't Nikkies favorite person-skipping out on breakfast with her was no big deal.

Bill reaches down and tenderly caresses his first wife's cheek .

Chapter two

_Six week old Tancy cries from her bassinet as Barb lays curled up in her and Bills bed in pain. The cramps she was feeling was so severe and the bleeding so heavy. It hadn't been like this when she had Sarah or Ben._

_Cindy comes into the room. "Barbie?"_

"_Can you…please pick her up."Barb pleads_

"_I didn't come here to baby sit." Cindy rolls her eyes_

"_Just pick up my baby so she stops crying!"Barb pleads in too much pain to move._

Heading down the stairs Barb is greeted by Margie

"I am so sorry for suggesting we do the breakfast today." The young woman said

"Margene its fine." Barb said.

"I know Ana becoming fourth is hard on you but this family just needs to keep growing and-"Margie gets caught off by Barb turning her back on her and Nikki glaring at her with a warning.

Barb just digs around in her purse pretending to look for something. She knows it was also eight years ago she and Bill had the-maybe we should bring Nikki into the fold talk. And while shed never admit it in a millon years-Barb did agree to plural marriage for Bill thus sacrificing their love for the love o the family. but…she loved Nikki. Nikki cared for her during her cancer. Nikki was there every step of the way. She held back Barbs hair while she puked and clean up Barb and one time sat in Barbs bed for three hours straight helping a weak Barb hold baby Teenie-and no one asked her to do that-she did it for Barb. So in a way-Barb could slightly handle Nikkie. On one hand she hated shareing her husband sexually and loseing time with him. But on the other hand after all Nikkie did when Barb was sick-Barb couldn't imagine having no Nikkie around. Ana-Barb loathed the idea of a fourth-there was no way she was giving up more time with Bill…to Ana. She hated the idea of Bill having sex with her and flat out hated Ana-Ana was so not joining their fold if Barb had her way. The good part in this….Nikkie hated the idea too!

Bill comes down and slips his hand in Barbs with a small bag in his hand. "we will be back tomorrow morning."

"Nikki-you don't have to give up your night."Barb said snapped out of her thoughtss. "I mean-me and Bill can celebraate tomorrow."

"Naw-I mean you gave up your night for my birthday and wedding anniversary. Since your birthday falls on your night anyways-this is like me giving back a night you didn't have to give up." Nikki said

Watching Bill lead Barb out, Nikkie glares at Margie.

"Is really worth it?"she asks in a very snippy tone.

"Is what worth what?"Margie asks

"Losing Barb to gain that thing you call Ana! Barb means when she says no fourth!" Nikki cries "Her foot is down-you need to give up your little Ana wish because I swear if you childish attachment to Bills lover costs us Barb and Sarah and Ben and Teenie-your really going to hate me!" Nikkie cries. Today was making Nikki really emotional. And she hated showing her emtions so with one more glare she stomps away from Margie swearing under her breath.


End file.
